Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure communication method and system based on a bit error probability.
Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a wireless communication system.
As seen with reference to FIG. 1, the wireless communication system includes at least one base station (BS) 20. Each base station 20 provides a communication service to specific geographical areas (generally, referred to as cells) 20a, 20b, and 20c. The cell can be further divided into a plurality of areas (sectors). A terminal (user equipment, UE) 10 may be fixed or movable and may be called other terms such as a mobile station (MS), a mobile terminal (MT), a user terminal (UT), a subscriber station (SS), a wireless device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem, a handheld device, and the like. The base station 20 generally represents a fixed station that communicates with the terminal 10, and may be called different terms such as an evolved-NodeB (eNB), a base transceiver system (BTS), an access point, and the like.
The terminal generally belongs to one cell and the cell to which the terminal belong is referred to as a serving cell. A base station that provides the communication service to the serving cell is referred to as a serving BS. Since the wireless communication system is a cellular system, another cell that neighbors to the serving cell is present. Another cell which neighbors to the serving cell is referred to a neighbor cell. A base station that provides the communication service to the neighbor cell is referred to as a neighbor BS. The serving cell and the neighbor cell are relatively decided based on the terminal.
Hereinafter, a downlink means communication from the base station 20 to the terminal 10 and an uplink means communication from the terminal 10 to the base station 20. In the downlink, a transmitter may be a part of the base station 20 and a receiver may be a part of the terminal 10. In the uplink, the transmitter may be a part of the terminal 10 and the receiver may be a part of the base station 20.
Meanwhile, the wireless communication system may be any one of a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system, a multiple-input single-output (MISO) system, a single-input single-output (SISO) system, and a single-input multiple-output (SIMO) system. The MIMO system uses a plurality of transmit antennas and a plurality of receive antennas. The MISO system uses a plurality of transmit antennas and one receive antenna. The SISO system uses one transmit antenna and one receive antenna. The SIMO system uses one transmit antenna and one receive antenna. Hereinafter, the transmit antenna means a physical or logical antenna used to transmit one signal or stream and the receive antenna means a physical or logical antenna used to receive one signal or stream.
Meanwhile, the wireless communication system may be generally divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type. According to the FDD type, uplink transmission and downlink transmission are achieved while occupying different frequency bands. According to the TDD type, the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission are achieved at different time while occupying the same frequency band. A channel response of the TDD type is substantially reciprocal. This means that a downlink channel response and an uplink channel response are approximately the same as each other in a given frequency area. Accordingly, in the TDD based wireless communication system, the downlink channel response may be acquired from the uplink channel response. In the TDD type, since an entire frequency band is time-divided in the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission, the downlink transmission by the base station and the uplink transmission by the terminal may not be performed simultaneously. In the TDD system in which the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission are divided by the unit of a subframe, the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission are performed in different subframes.
Meanwhile, in a wireless communication system, it is very important to transmit the data from a transmitter (Alice) only to a desired user (Bob) in a safe way while preventing a different user (Eve) from eavesdropping the data.
The most conventional way of transmitting data safely is using a secret key.
However, distribution and management of the secret key may be very complicated, so it may not be suitable for various substantial wireless communication systems.
Recently, a totally new secure transmission method has drawn attention, which is so called physical layer security. It seeks physical layer security in a communication system by using various coding schemes or communication/signal processing theories. Physical layer security has been discussed in “R. Liu and W. Trappe, Securing wireless communications at the physical layer, Springer, 2010.”
If data is securely transmitted by Alice to Bob, it may bear various meanings. In view of data security in cryptography, Bob can decode data transmitted by Alice with relatively less computation, but, when Eve tries to decode the same data, a significantly great amount of computation is required and thus decoding is almost impossible. This kind of security is based on computation. If a great amount of computation is required for Eve, it is safe to say the system is secure enough.
However, to this end, complicated distribution and management of a secret key have to be done.